The Witch in training
by DemonicBrat 13
Summary: crossover. Inuyasha and the gang find a young 13 year witchintraining sent to distroy an evil wizard before he teams up with Niraku. But there is much more to this girl then meets the eye. Who is she really and what is she hiding? Inukag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

By: lost unknown child

It was a dark calm night. The countless amount of stars glittered it the

cloudless sky and the moon hung brightly like a silver bacon. Nothing

stirred in Inuyasha's forest. All was quiet. Almost to quiet. A sudden wind blew ,shifting the long grass making a soft hissing sound. The trees swayed

and moaned as their leaves rustled loudly. A strange soft golden glowing light began to appear in a small clearing next to a old wooden well. Thin gold lines appeared on the ground. They twisted and turned threw the grass with snake-like movements burning scorch marks in the grass as they went. Surprisedly the scorch marks left by the golden lines were not hot. In fact they were ice cold. Slowly the lines twisted together and formed a pentagram. The pentagram stood there for a moment, twinkling dully in the night. All of a sudden the lines glowed brightly until the whole clearing was

bathed in its golden light. But as quickly as it appeared the golden light got sucked into the pentagram like a vacuum does dust bunnies. And with that the clearing was plunged into darkness once more. The pentagram and its golden light disappeared. In its place was a small figure covered in shadows. A young girl stepped into the moonlight. She was dressed in a brown ragged dress with many holes in it. She was bare foot. She had a blue indain style shoulder bag draped over her. On top of her shoulder a black cat sat fast asleep. Her long silky silver hair hung about her waist. Below her waist was a long silver tail poking out of her dress. Her golden eyes glittered in the moonlight. And on top of her head was a pair of white triangle shaped dog ears twitching in the breeze.

I know its short but I don't have that much time on the computer. Sorry I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!


	2. stealing

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or avatar.

Nanyea (n-a-n-I-a) sat in a crouch perched on high on a thick whiney tree branch looking down at the small village ahead of her at sunrise. Her sharp golden eyes caught every movement as she studied a woman making breakfast for her family. Nanyea or Nyea for short stomach growled as the sweet aroma of fresh food encircled her. She hasn't had a meal in days, and right now her stomach was crying in abuse. Nyea lend back onto the tree trunk winching slightly as the rough bark dug into her tender skin. She felt tears prickle the back of her eyes and she watched the family. She bit her lip hard to stop them from falling. Her sharp fangs puncherd her bottom lip and drew blood but she welcomed the pain. It helped her to forget what she left behind, and what she could have had. Just then she heard a soft sound of claws against bark. She looked down and saw a black cat. Slowly making it way up the tree. Nyea smiled and quickly tried to wipe away any traces of the tears. She learn long ago that tears where useless. They did nothing for you except make you look weak, and being weak is one thing she would not allow herself to be. She had to be strong if she ever wanted to survive this. From this day forward she would ever show any weakness again. She would forget about her past ,and focus on the mission. For her sake and the sake of others.

The cat finally make its way up to Nyea and sat in front of her. Its large green eyes studied hers as if looking for something.

"What?" Nyea asked getting slightly unnerved at the cats intense stare.

The cat shrugged (if cats can shrug) and said " Nothing you just look like you where daze'n that's all."

" That because I was." Nyea replied

"Oh,… so did you find any food?" asked the cat.

" I thought you where looking for food" Nyea said glaring at the cat

"No I wasn't looking for no food."

"Then what were you doing?" Nyea asked suspiciously

"I was in the little kitty's if you don't mind! And don't you get that tone with me young pup! I got a good mind to swat you across the nose! I'm the adult here! So get your nose out of the air!" The cat said angrily

"Sorry." Nyea replied quickly. She forgot that Trixy wasn't a morning person…or cat. Trixy yawned and shook her head.

"So ya hungry?" asked Trixy

" Yeah."

"K then lets get something to eat." said Trixy doing her best to be intusactic. ( she wasn't doing a very good job.)

Trixy turned around and look at the village. The sun was higher , and almost everyone was awake.

"We could get something at the village." she mumbled to herself.

" We don't have any money and I don't think they well appreciate having a hanyou in their village. They would probly run us out." said Nyea catching on to every word Trixy said.

" Who said anything about buying." Trixy replied with a sly grin on her fuzzy face.

Nyea's eyes widen as she caught on to what her friend was applying.

"No !I'm not doing it. No! Stop looking at me that way I'm not doing it and that's final!"

; later;

" I cant believe I'm doing this." Nyea grumbled

"Oh stop your moaning they're gon'a to hear us!" Trixy snapped.

Nyea sat parched on a roof on the edge of the village about to attempted to steal some food from the owners below. She shifted uncomfortably as guilt began to grow in her. She looked over at Trixy who's eyes where fixed on the ground with the utmost attention. Sensing Nyea's gaze she glanced over and nodded to her signaling for her to go. Nyea silently leaped to the ground in a crouch right below the window. She peeked into the window. The house was empty. On a table in the middle of the room was a warm loaf of bread still steaming. Nyea double checked everything before lightly leaping through the window. She quickly yet quietly walked over to the table. She reached out and grabbed the bread. Smiling she silently congregated herself. Just then she heard some gasp. Nyea spun around to see a man standing in the doorway. She felt her heart stop and her blood run cold. The man stared at her taking in her hair color, eyes , tail and ears.

"D-d-demon." He muttered

"_Oh please god no._" She thought

"DEMON!" the man bellowed

Nyea flattened her ears and jumped out the window and ran. She could still hear the man screaming demon. She had to get out of here.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" screamed a voice beside her. She looked down and saw Trixy running along side her. But before she could reply she ran into something solid. She looked up and flattened her ears in fear. Another village man was glaring at her. He quickly grabbed her arms.

"Your not going any where half-breed" he said spitting out the word half -breed as if it was a swear word. Another man her from behind pining her arms behind her back.

"Hold her!"

"Don't let it get away!"

"What is it!"

" It's a **_hanyou_"**

" Disgusting !"

" Get Lady Kiede"( Is that how you spell it)

Nyea saw a old woman wearing a priestess outfit on with an eye patch covering her left eye. She began to struggle harder but it was no use. She was trapped.

Cliffy! Please review!


End file.
